Aishiteru
by Viechan Blackcherry
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek mengenai Sakura Haruno yang mempunyai kekasih seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi berbakat nan tampan. Special for even Banjir TomatCery and S-Savers! RnR please.


**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**In My Dream © Viechan Blackcherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut dark blue itu menari dengan gaya yang sangat cool, seiring dengan mengalunnya lagu hip hop yang semakin cepat gerakan terakhir pemuda itu bergaya layaknya seseorang yang menantang musuhnya dengan tatapan memikat dan poni rambutnya yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu berkeringat. Para gadis yang melihat latihan pemuda itu di luar ruangan yang tertupi kaca berteriak histeris saat melihat gaya terakhir pemuda itu yang menurut mereka terkesan sangat seksi. pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang saat ini banyak digandrungi para remaja wanita.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda itu duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan beralaskan rerumputan berwarna hijau. Ia lalu membuka tas yang bertuliskan huruf kapital berwarna-warni Uchiha Sasuke dan di bawahnya terdapat tulisan kecil yaitu SasuLovers. Sakura, nama gadis itu baru saja mendapatkan kiriman dari seseorang dan ia tahu pasti siapa orang yang mengiriminya itu. Dengan kesal ia melempar tas itu, ia terus menatap tas yang tak berdosa itu tergeletak tak berdaya di sampingnya. Namun karena dihinggapi rasa penasaran akan benda di dalam tas itu ia pun memungutnya kembali.

Dengan pelan Sakura mengambil benda berbentuk kotak itu dari dalam tas yang menurutnya norak sekali. dengan kesal Sakura memegang benda yang berbentuk kotak itu yang ternyata adalah majalah dengan cover photo Sasuke yang memakai kemeja putih polos yang sangat pas dengan bentuk tubuh atletisnya ketiga kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka menampakkan badannya yang terbentuk sangat sempurna dengan kalung berwarna hitam berbandul inisial SS. Dan memakai celana jeans hitam.

Dengan kasar Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar halaman majalah itu dan sampailah pada halaman yang semakin membuat Sakura kesal. Di halaman itu terdapat tulisan dengan huruf kapital yaitu tentang kedekatan Sasuke dengan aktris yang sedang naik daun Karin.

"Dasar sok ganteng!" gerutu Sakura sembari melempar majalah itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa majalah itu edisi terbaru yang baru akan diedarkan besok.

"Hn, kau membuangnya lagi?" sebuah suara dari belakang itu membuat Sakura menolehkan wajahnya pada lelaki tampan yang sekarang ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dengan kesal Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari lelaki tampan itu, namun belum sampai tiga meter Sakura berjalan sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas!" desis Sakura sembari menatap tangannya yang dipegang Sasuke─nama lelaki itu dengan sinis.

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sakura Haruno adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah tiga setengah tahun menjalin hubungan. Memang pada awalnya Sakura sangat senang dan bangga mempunyai kekasih seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang berbakat dalam bidang apapun, namun hubungan mereka selama ini dirahasiakan dari publik. Karena memang dari managemen Sasuke sendiri tak memperbolehkannya pacaran sebelum batas yang ditentukan.

"Aku bilang lepas!" teriak Sakura marah tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Untung saja di taman itu hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau sampai ada seseorang yang melihatnya mungkin ia akan mengabadikannya ke dalam video dan langsung mengunggahnya ke you tube dan dapat dipastikan gosip akan tersebar di mana-mana.

Sasuke masih diam dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil kekasihnya itu. Dengan gerakan menenangkan Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju mobilnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Setelah sampai Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kekasih yang masih marah padanya. Lalu Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya itu juga.

"Dinginkan dulu kepalamu, kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cara yang baik. Aku tidak suka kau yang seperti tadi." ungkap Sasuke pelan sembari menatap Sakura lembut.

Mendengar itu Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kau pikir selamanya aku akan diam, HAH!"

"Kau tahu itu hanya gosip kan? Yang terpenting dari suatu hubungan itu kepercayaan, jadi kau harus percaya padaku!" ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura sembari kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

Beginilah sikap Sasuke, sangat berbeda dengan imejnya di dunia hiburan. Jika di depan publik ia selalu memasang wajah dingin, namun tidak jika di depan Sakura. Ia akan selalu bersikap lembut terhadap Sakura, yah hanya Sakura seorang.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." ujar Sakura yang akhirnya luluh juga dengan sikap lembut kekasihnya ini.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang mengucapkan kata manis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibir peach mungilnya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini tidak ikhlas memaafkannya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tahu tidak kalau Sasuke aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun itu akan shooting drama terbarunya di kampus kita? Kyaaa aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya secara live." Pekik Ino sahabat Sakura sejak SMP.

"Tidak dan aku memang tidak ingin tahu Ino!" sahut Sakura kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Ino dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan aneh. "Sifatnya dari dulu tak berubah, memang apa masalahnya dengan Sasuke? dia kan aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang tampan dan berbakat? Kyaaa aku jadi tak saba~r." Pekik Ino pada diri sendiri. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar, mungkin mereka menganggap Ino stres.

Drrt Drrt

Sakura merasakan handphonennya bergetar pada saku jas putih kedokterannya. Yah, Sakura adalah mahasiswi semester empat jurusan Dokter dan saat ini ia di dalam lab sendirian untuk meneliti.

Diambilnya handphone flip kesayangannya itu, dengan malas ia memencet tombol hijau.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk!" ujar Sakura kesal pada orang di sebrangnya itu. Entah kenapa hari-hari ini ia jadi kesal dengan Sasuke yang notabenennya adalah kekasihnya. Apa lagi setelah ia mendengar berita dari Ino yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

'Kau marah lagi?'

Kau tanya aku marah? Tentu saja aku marah, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku karena setiap tahunnya penggemar wanitamu itu semakin banyak. Apa lagi mereka cantik-cantik dan lebih muda dariku.

"Aku tidak marah kok, hanya saja aku sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu jadi... untuk beberapa hari ke depan jangan hubungi aku."

'Aku tahu kau marah padaku walaupun aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi jika sikapmu egois seperti ini terus... aku tak menjamin hubungan kita akan berlanjut! Selama ini kupikir kau juga tahu kalau jadwalku sangat padat, bahkan waktu untuk tidurpun tidak ada. Tapi aku masih selalu menghubungimu di tengah-tengah aktifitasku, jadi bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku juga?'

Tut Tut Tut

Sambungan pun terputus, Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke yang selama ini irit bicara bisa berbicara dengan sangat panjang. Mata Sakura pun menitikkan air mata, ia tak menyangka jika selama ini yang tersakiti bukan dia namun Sasuke. memang Sakura pernah membaca sebuah artikel di internet bagaimana kerasnya persaingan di dunia hiburan seperti itu.

Bahkan ia juga pernah menangis saat membaca artikel tentang perjalanan hidup Super Junior boyband asal korea yang dulu bukan apa-apa sekarang menjadi idola tren masa kini─yah Sakura adalah seorang ELF. Bagaimana masa-masa kritis idolanya itu dan ia baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya juga mempunyai jalan hidup seperti idolanya itu juga.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Hiks sangat terlambat, aku memang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke-kun yang baik."

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang sangat luas itu tampak Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun itu memejamkam matanya. Ia merasa menyesal sehabis mengatakan uneg-unegnya pada kekasihnya itu, memang selama ini ia sangat lelah menjalani kehidupan tanpa istirahat seperti ini. Dan itulah yang membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Sakura.

Mungkin karena itu jugalah Sakura bosan dengannya yang tak pernah bisa meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Bahkan selama ia berpacaran dengan Sakura tak pernah ia mengajak Sakura berkencan, oh bayangkan dan itu sudah hampir empat tahun. Wanita mana yang bisa bertahan dengan lelaki sepertinya?

Sakura adalah gadis cantik dan cerdas, jadi gampang untuknya mencari pengganti lelaki yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi demi apapun Sasuke juga tak rela melepaskan Sakura begitu saja setelah dulu mati-matian ia mencoba merebut Sakura dari kakaknya Itachi, yang dulu hampir saja Sakura dan Itachi bertunangan kalau saja Sasuke terlambat untuk datang.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derapan orang berjalan itu semakin menggema seiring mendekatnya orang itu pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berjalan pelan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, ia mengamati Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming di depannya.

"Maaf," bisik gadis itu tepat di telinga kanan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan pergi, namun belum sampai ia berjalan sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu tersenyum sendu. Rasanya miris melihat Sasuke yang dari luar selalu mengeluarkan aura dingin itu sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Karena aku selalu menyakitimu, aku selalu memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Padahal jelas-jelas aku tahu kau sangat sibuk... tapi aku selalu memaksamu untuk menghubungiku, jadi jika kau muak padaku kita bisa putus sekarang." ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisannya yang siap keluar.

Mendengar itu Sasuke membuka matanya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menarik Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat ia mencium pucuk kepala Sakura berkali-kali, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura.

"Tidak mau, kenapa harus putus? Hanya karena masalah sepele saja kan? Dan lagi... kita juga bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang, jadi tetaplah di sisiku walau aku jarang bersamamu. Pada saatnya nanti aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

Sakura pun tak bisa menahan tangisan harunya, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke sangat mencintainya. "Hiks iya... hiks aku a-akan hiks selalu di sisimu..."

Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura intens, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ciuman manis untuk pertama kalinya mereka lakukan selama berpacaran cukup lama.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat kedua pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Dengan antusias Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

Tanpa mereka ketahui selama mereka beradegan romantis sebuah Paparazi merekamnya dari awal hingga akhir. Beberapa Paparazi itu ada yang menitikkan air matanya haru melihat adegan so sweet di depannya itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author Note**

Huaaaaa ini fic oneshote pertama saya sekaligus fic untuk meramaikan even BTC. Maaf ya jika jelek, saya nekat buat fic dengan tema kayak gini karena pengen ikutan even ini. Oh ya, tas yang tadi di lempar Sakura itu aku terinspirasi dari tas majalah Super Juniorku lhooo*ELF sejati*

Di sini juga saya buat karakter Sasuke bedah dengan fic-fic aku yang lainnya.

Emh dan semoga dengan adanya even BTC ini fic SasuSaku semakin buanyaaaaaak, kita juga harus bangkit dari keterpurukan karena dua Senpai favorite kita meninggal. Ingat kata-kata terakhir kak Rafa di LOVE, kak Ve harus tetap mengupdet fic. Yah walau itu ditujukan pada kak Ve, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu memacuku untuk tetap meramaikan fic SasuSaku.

Akhir kata bersediakah kalian merivew fic ini?


End file.
